Black and Blue
Black and blue is the 6th episode of The Wandering Gem Season 1 and the 6th episode of the overall series. Synopsis Black Diamond has successfully recovered Blue Howlite, but with the return of an old enemy, will they be forced to the same situation from many years ago? Plot (Opening) Black Diamond, Blue Howlite, Aegirine, and Wulfenite are still in the forest. BH: So… how long was I corrupted? BD: Quite long… 5 Millennia if memory serves me right. BH: Wow… I honestly though it was more than that. Blue Howlite stands up and holds her head. BH: Lucky for me you managed to recover me. BD: Yeah, I’m not sure if it’s a one of a kind ability I possess or if it’s something that happens when two gems that have a really close bond make contact when one of them is in a corrupted state. Aegirine: It’s the former in my opinion. Wulfenite: I personally think it’s the latter. As they are talking, the Crystal Gems appear. Pearl: Wh-what happened? BD: I recovered Blue Howlite. Amethyst: H-How? BD: We have a couple of possible reasons to be honest. Pearl: Hmph, I must admit. That’s quite impressive, but it still doesn’t change the fact I don’t trust you. Garnet: I don’t think I’ve heard of a single gem capable of such a thing. Aegirine turns her attention to the Crystal Gems Aegirine: Who are you supposed to be? Steven: Um… I’m Steven Universe. Pearl: I’m Pearl. Garnet: I’m Garnet. Amethyst: And I’m Amethyst. BH: Nice to meet you Steven… Blue Howlite walks up to him, trying to keep her balance due to being a bit dizzy. BH: I’m Blue Howllite. She notices Rose’s gem. BH: You must be Rose Quartz’s son, right? Steven: That’s right, how did you know? BH: Your gem silly She points to it and smiles. Steven just looks at her with confusion spread all over his face, probably wondering why she was being so kind and cheerful after returning to her normal self, knowing the state she was before. Wulfenite: I’m not even gonna ask how in hell something like you is possible, mostly because I have more important things to worry about. BD: Like that go-kart race. Wulfenite: Exactly. Amethyst, Black Diamond, Blue Howlite, Steven, and Aegirine burst into laughter. Wulfenite: What’s so funny? Pearl: I’m not sure. At that moment, Jayden arrived on his bike. Jayden: Hey guys, you saw that huge beam of li- Jayden sees Black Diamond and Aegirine with Wulfenite, Blue Howlite, Amethyst, Garnet, Steven and Pearl. Jayden: Damn, is this a reunion or something? Aegirine: Not really Jay. Jayden: Oh well, that’s what I get for jumping to conclusions. Pearl: Um… who are you and how did you find us? Jayden: I’m Jayden Stone and I just followed that huge beam of light earlier. He turns and sees Blue Howlite. Jayden: who are you miss? BH: I’m Blue Howlite, it’s a pleasure to meet you Jayden. Blue Howlite does a bow of curtsy. Jayden: Pleasures all mine. At that moment, a small homeworld ship is heard landing nearby. Black Diamond looks in its direction, along with everyone else. BD: I have a bad feeling about this. They all go to where the homeworld ship is located. Once they arrive, they find the Unknown Gem Black Diamond and the Crystal Gems encountered back at Beach City. The Unknown Gem appears to grin beneath their cloak. ??? : Perfect, the Crystal Gems and what’s left of RYBK all together in one spot, and as a bonus, we have a human and a half-gem. I’m going to enjoy this. Pearl: Who are you? Are you with Homeworld? ???: Very well, as you won’t be leaving this forest anyway, I’ll show you exactly who I am. The unknown gem grabbed the left shoulder of their cloak and yanked it off, tossing it to the side to reveal herself as a slim, average human height gem with goggles on her jet-black, wild, shoulder length hair, wearing a black shirt, white denim, knee length shorts, spiked cuff-bracelets around her wrists, and silver boots. She has a white diamond on the center of her shirt. BM: I am Black Moonstone, follower of White Diamond and the end for you pathetic rebels! Blue Howlite gets enraged once she sees Black Moonstone. She remembers she was the one who stabbed her in the back and causing her to retreat into her gem, and more importantly, the one who corrupted her in the first place. The memories are enough to make her bring out her weapon and rush at her out of rage. Black Moonstone simply flicks her wrists and 2 red turrets appear floating on each side of her. Blue Howlite sees this and stops running. BM: Good bye. Black Moonstone snaps her fingers and both turrets take aim and fire at Blue Howlite, who is protected by Aegirine, who’s at her normal, enormous size, using her Dual Smashers as a shield for Blue Howlite. BH: Thank you… um… Aegirine: Call me Aegirine. BH: Oh, ok Aegirine. BD: Let’s not waste any time. Crystal Gems & Wulfenite: Right (Battle theme 2 begins to play) The remaining gems, including Steven, all summon their weapons and rush to aid Aegirine and Blue Howlite, who are pinned where they are due to the seemingly endless barrage of bullets coming from Black Moonstone’s turrets. BM: KYAHAHAHAHA! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO!?!?!? Black Moonstone moves her right index and middle fingers, pointing them towards her enemies, causing 2 blue laser riffles that were part of the security system to aid her. BM: I’M JUST GETTING WARMED UP! BD: Jumps onto Aegirine’s tail and runs up her back to jump over her and try to catch Black Moonstone by surprise, but is quickly stopped by Aegirine grabbing her with her tail and placing her behind the “Dual Smasher Barrier”. Aegirine: Be careful dearie, those lasers could prove to be quite the challenge. BD: I know that’s why I tried to take one out. BH: Didn’t she bring out 2, so even if you did take 1 out, the other would have easily shot you point blank. BD: Then what do we do? BH: Well, judging from what I can see, we can beat the heavy fire if we use a fusion with high defense and speed properties, but the only fusion I know capable of doing that is Kunzite and she requires me and Realgar. Black Diamond gets a slight chill down her spine at the very mention of that fusion. Aegirine: Something wrong dearie? BD: huh? Oh no, nothing is wrong, why do you ask? Ha ha. Aegirine: Ok? Then what do YOU suggest? BD: We can fuse into Sphalerite although we’d need cover for that. BH: Why not Blue Spinel? She might just have the speed we need. BD: Of course, you don’t mind, do you darling? Aegirine: Of course not, just try to take those things out quick. BD & BH: Right. They stand side by side as the music begins. (Blue Spinel’s theme begins to play) The 2 gems start dancing in perfect sync as if they were playing DDR, although, they were doing it as if they were standing next to a mirror. 51 seconds later, they fuse into an 11 feet tall, dark blue skinned female wearing her light blue hair in a ponytail with grey, claw-mark-like highlights, sporting a white shirt under a sapphire blue, long sleeved jacket that covers the top half of her torso, black jeans with an ice blue, frost like pattern that ranges from the knees down to the end of the jeans, and grey blue boots. She appears to have two legitimate arms and 2 unattached arms that float next to her made out of black ice. She ends the dance by doing a hand stand, jumping off it, and landing clean on the ground without kicking up much dust. In doing this, some bluish light shoots up and spells out “Blue Spinel” written in Viner Hand ITC font. She has her eyes closed for a moment as Black Moonstone’s barrage ends. BS: It’s been a while since I’ve been put into play… She opens them up, revealing her 4 eyes, one of which is like Black Diamond’s crescent moon eye, but in this case being a full blue moon, while the other 3 are blue moon colored dragon eyes. BS: … so who am I fighting this time? Blue Spinel looks down at Black Moonstone who oddly enough is still showing an insane smile. BM: You think a simple 2 gem fusion is going to stop me!? You’re crazy if you think it’ll work! BS: Let’s test that theory… Blue Spinel summons her weapon, a chain scythe with a black to blue, fade style, coloration. BS: …shall we? (Ending) Features Characters * Black Diamond * Blue Howlite * Wulfenite * Aegirine * Jayden Stone * Black Moonstone * Blue Spinel * Steven * Amethyst * Garnet * Pearl Locations * Emerald Forest Trivia * This episode features the debut of the first fusion to be used so far in the series, Blue Spinel. * The Unknown Homeworld Gem from episode 2 is revealed to be Black Moonstone. Category:A to Z Category:Akiotheddth's Content